No sois de este mundo
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters y Kyle ayudan a la princesa chicle y sus amigos a volver a su mundo atraves de un portal.


Butters se iba a casa de Cartman, el le había llamado sin decirle el motivo. Butters estaba hundido en sus pensamiento hasta que choco con una chica.

-Ayy, eso duele. - dijo la chica

-Perdone señorita. - se disculpo Butters, se fijo en que el pelo de la chica era de fuego y tenia un vestido naranja.

-No pasa nada. - dijo ella. -¿Como te llamas?.

-Butters.

-Que bonito nombre, yo soy la princesa flama.

-¿Eres una princesa?. - pregunto Butters emocionado.

-¿Nunca has visto una?.

-Nunca, es para mi un honor princesa.

-No es para tanto, pero si quieres podemos ser amigos.

-Me encantaría, nunca he tenido una amiga que sea princesa. - Butters la llevo a conocer South Park y le hablaba de todos sus amigos, y ella también le hablaba de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto otra chica con el pelo de chicle y la piel rosada caminaba perdida por la calle sin saber hacia donde ir ni que hacer.

-...Hola, ¿se ha perdido señorita?. - le dijo Kyle

-Si, ¿podrías ayudarme?, necesito volver a la Tierra de Ooo.

-...¿Perdón?, creo que no lo he entendido

-Oh, perdona, tu eres de otra dimensión.

-¿De otra dimensión?.

-Si, dejame que te lo explique. - la princesa se lo explico todo con cada detalle que pudo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte:

-Pasa, mis padres no están. - dijo Butters

-Que casa mas bonita, es mas grande que la mía.

-Gracias, puedes esperar aquí mientras busco a tus compañeros.

-Muchas gracias Butters.

-No pasa nada, no es molestia. - dijo Butters, salio por la puerta y se fue al parque. El primer sitio que se imagino

-Butters, te he estado esperando en mi casa toda la tarde. - dijo Cartman enfadado.

-Lo siento, me ha surgido algo. - se fue a toda prisa hacia el parque.

Butters por fin llego al parque, vio a un chico con una mochila verde y un gorro con unas orejas de oso, y un perro bulldog de color amarillo.

-¿Vosotros sois Finn y Jake?. - les pregunto Butters

-Si, ¿como es que nos conoces?. - pregunto desconfiado Finn.

-La princesa Flama me ha hablado de vosotros, puedo ayudaros a volver a vuestro mundo.

-...¿Nos fiamos de el?. - pregunto Jake a Finn,

-Si, parece una buena persona.

-¿Y donde esta la princesa Flama?. - pregunto Jake

-Esta en mi casa, venid conmigo. - dijo Butters, Jake y Finn le siguieron.

Mientras en casa de Kyle:

-Es decir, que tenéis que volver todos ha la Tierra de Ooo antes de que se cierre el portal.

-Si, si alguno de nosotros no consigue cruzar a tiempo puede que no pueda volver.

-Esta bien, escribiré una lista. - la princesa Chicle le dictaba todos los que habían cruzado en portal.

-Princesa chicle

-Marceline

-Finn

-Jake

-Princesa Flama

-¿Estos son todos?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Si, estoy segura

-¿Y cuando tenéis que cruzar el portal?.

-Lo antes posible, no se cuando se cerrara.

-Espera aquí, iré a buscarlos. - dijo Kyle mientras se levantaba su asiento y salia por la puerta.

Kyle no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, y ya era de noche

-Kyle. - dijo Butters acompañado de Finn y Jake

-Butters...¿quien son esos?. - dijo Kyle extrañado.

-Ah, olvide presentaros, este es Finn y el es Jake. - los presento Butters, Kyle explico que la princesa chicle les estaba buscando.

-¿Podremos volver a casa?. - pregunto Finn emocionado

-¿Pero y la princesa Flama?. - dijo Jake

-Ah, esta en mi casa, iré a buscarla. - dijo Butters

En casa de Butters:

-Butters, por fin llegaste, he oído unos ruidos que vienen de la cocina. - dijo la princesa Flama asustada, Butters fue a la cocina en silencio y encendió la luz. Había una chica con el pelo muy negro y largo, su piel tenia un tono grisáceo...y flotaba en el aire.

-...Marceline. - dijo la princesa Flama

-Hola, ¿quien es ese niño tan adorable. - dijo Marceline refiriéndose a Butters

-Es Butters, y nos ayudara a volver a nuestro mundo.

-Genial, pues vámonos.

Butters, Marceline y la princesa Flama fueron a casa de Kyle con todos los demás.

-Princesa chicle, ¿donde esta el portal?.

-Recuerdo... que estaba cerca del parque.

-Entonces iremos allí.

Todos fueron hacia el parque, no tardaron en encontrar el portal.

-Bien, puedo volver ya a casa. - dijo Marceline metiéndose dentro del portal y desapareciendo.

-Genial, Es hora de... - dijeron Finn y Jake desapareciendo dentro del portal.

-Kyle, a sido un placer conocerte y compartir nuestros conocimientos, adiós Kyle. - se despidió la princesa chicle.

-Adiós princesa.

-Butters, me ha encantado conocerte, debo irme. - dijo la princesa Flama.

-Adiós princesa Flama. - se despidió Butters

-Adiós Butters, nunca te olvidare. - dijo la princesa antes de entrar al portal. El portal se cerro dejando Butters y Kyle solos, iluminados por la luna y las estrellas.


End file.
